


Fleur de neige

by PanDami_Fan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDami_Fan/pseuds/PanDami_Fan
Summary: A short Gahmi OS inspired by the song "In the frozen"
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fleur de neige

The members of Dreamcatcher look around them with a puzzled expression. How did they arrive there? A few minutes ago, they were in their dorm. But now all they can see is snow everywhere.

After recovering from her surprise, JiU notices that two members are missing.

"Where are Dami and Handong?" 

SuA shudders while Siyeon tries to look for them. 

Yoohyeon tries to reassure her leader :

"Maybe they are still at the dorm  
\- But why?" asks JiU

Suddenly, Gahyeon runs towards a dark shape lying in the snow at the bottom of the hill. The rest of the group immediately follows the maknae. As soon as they come closer, they notice with dread that it is Dami. Gahyeon kneels beside the older girl and shakes her frantically to wake her up. But the girl doesn't move at all. 

"Dami! Please, wake up!" begs Gahyeon as she chokes back tears. 

JiU kneels as well, next to Gahyeon, and removes some snow from Dami's cloth. She leads two fingers on the motionless girl's neck and sighs in relief :

"She's just sleeping. But she's also freezing. We need to warm her up."

Carefully, she takes her sleeping friend in her arms, giving her as much warmth as she can. Next to her, Gahyeon doesn't want to let go of Dami's hand. JiU can't help but smile at the sight, despite the alarming situation. 

Eventually, Dami's eyelids flicker as she slowly wakes up.

"Cold..."

Her voice comes up in an inaudible murmur that only JiU and Gahyeon could hear.

"You have to move if you don't want to feel cold, Dami," replies the leader "Move a little, please"

The younger girl tries to do so, stretching her fingers toward Gahyeon, who immediately seizes her hand.

"We need to find Dongie now," declares SuA "If she is in the same state as Yubin, we must hurry up  
\- You're right," nods JiU "Go look for her. We will take care of Dami with Gahyeon"

The two girls look at their members as they disappear in the white landscape. Gahyeon focuses back on Yubin, right at the moment when she decides to close her eyes.

"Yubin, you must stay awake, please. Keep your eyes open!"  
I want to sleep," her friend weakly complains to her "Let me sleep."

Her eyelids flicker once more.

"Yubin, you can't stay frozen like that, move a little," speaks JiU "Then you will be able to go back to sleep, I promise"

With the help of her friends, Dami settles herself on JiU's laps.

"That's it," encourages JiU "Now, you can have a rest"

Without further ado, Dami goes back to sleep, resting her head on JiU's shoulder.

"Is it safe?" Gahyeon asks  
\- It's okay. But we must keep an eye on her anyway"

Gahyeon nods and takes Dami's hand. She finds her cute when she's asleep.

"Don't worry, Unnie," she whispers, kissing her forehead "we will come back home soon, I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm finally back after a while.  
> This OS is the first one I wrote in English.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
